CLARK AND DIANA: Hope, Peace And Love
by HELLACRE13
Summary: A glimpse into future of Clark and Diana aka Superman and Wonder Woman set in Earth-22 / the Kingdom Come Verse.


**Author's Note:** _This fic was requested by a good friend of mine called Andrea. She loves Kingdom Come. It made her into a Superman/Wonder Woman shipper, just like so many of us, but she always wished DC had shown us more details of Clark and Diana's life. This fic will try to do a bit of that. To focus on the sweet, intimate moments between a couple, that progresses their love and life together. It's a feel good piece and a tad long. if you want drama and action, you won't find it here. You'll get fluff and kissy kissy and even some sexy moments. But I doubt our shippers would complain about that. ;)_

 _For those who have not read Kingdom Come ( what are you waiting on?) it basically explores our couple finding each other when they are older and having suffered more losses. There are some references to characters and events from the story but I don't think it should be too distracting if any reader has not read the graphic novel._

* * *

 **Clark and Diana : Hope, Peace And Love**

Chapter One

A man with short, black hair and graying temples floated above miles and miles of wheat fields. The stark blue of the June sky and its fluffy, white clouds was a vivid contrast to the golden sea below. The fronds rippled and danced in the breeze. In a few days the wheat would be ready for harvesting. The man smiled with pride and stroked his week and a half old, salt and pepper beard. He'd done it. He'd restored at least one part of the breadbasket. Most people had doubted the radiated soil would have even been able to ever support any plant life. But his access to Kryptonian bio-technology had helped stripped away the radiation and added back nutrients to the soil. After that it was simply tilling, planting, watering and waiting. Patience was a trait he possessed. After what he'd been through the last ten years, the waiting was not a chore. Waiting for good things to come to fruition could never be a chore.

Life had gotten back its rhythm. It no longer held anger, guilt and sadness. It had purpose. _He_ had purpose. Those who did not know him, at a quick glance, might think this brawny, slightly grizzled giant in faded denim jeans, white tee and open checked shirt was a simple farmer. A man who liked his peace and quiet and rarely crossed state lines. If they'd seen him a month ago, they would be shocked, possibly barely recognize him. Beardless, in a well tailored suit, strong chiseled jaw, intense blue eyes, sitting with the Security Council as it met in Rome. He still was Superman but he had no secret identity now. Superman was Clark Kent. A man who still helped save people, fight foes and rebuild towns and cities. Who was as comfortable tilling fields as he was sitting with presidents and kings. Whose word was law in many parts of the world. People had always looked up to him but now they trusted him with their well being and security. They trusted him to advocate on their behalf and to ensure the balance of power stayed balanced. Clark knew the peace right now was a privilege. He hoped it could and would remain so. But he was not naive and he recognized that there were still many greedy, power-hungry, grasping, discontented elements in the world and universe. That sooner or later they might have to fight hard again but until then he and the Justice League and the rest of the world would try to cooperate with each other to preserve the sanctity of life and freedom.

Ten years ago Clark would have never believed he could find so much peace after so much tragedy. He never knew he would be so busy in what the others liked to call middle age. Granted that did not apply to him but he still counted himself as an older guy along with his friends. Bruce would sneer and point out that he looked as if he was just into his early forties while everyone else looked twenty years older. And he was, in fact, the most powerful he had ever been. He was faster, stronger, his super senses even more defined and he seemed to have built up an immunity to Kryptonite. All in all no one wanted to mess with this Superman. And villains who tried learned that he could put them down in seconds.

The stillness and solitude he craved back then was to hide from the world and bury the pain he had felt when he'd lost his wife. Lois. He could even smile and laugh now when he thought of her. He would always cherish what he had with her. She'd help him grow and been a good companion. But he had moved on. And he was no longer guilt ridden about it. It came as a relief to know his heart was not as closed off as he thought it had been when he'd first lost her. In fact, his heart had surprised him and showed him that where there was life there was love.

His smile suddenly turned into the goofiest grin, making him look ten years younger. His acute hearing clocked _her_ heartbeat as she left the barrier surrounding the island of Themyscira half way across the world. He trained his eyes east and saw her: the reason for his heart flooding with warmth and his wide smile. She looked a little tired and thoughtful. She was in a white, Grecian type tunic, bracers and sandals. She only wore her costume and carried the lasso when she was about to go into battle. These months she spent her time teaching. Trying to reform the misguided heroes and having her island home open to anyone who needed rehabilitation and convalescence.

Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, she carried all those titles but she simply preferred to be called Diana. She was his best friend, his confidante, his conscience, and his lover. He still had to pinch himself sometimes. He never imagined it was possible. Even when he first met her all those years ago and had an instant crush on her. But she had not been ready to deal with dating and had a mission and to be honest he had not been mentally prepared for such a challenge. He had been trying to find himself as well and Diana was so much more intimidating than Lois. Even for a Superman. There was possibly more obstacles and challenges dating an Amazon Princess and Ambassador than the Planet's star reporter. He never quite felt he was worthy of her back then. In a way he was scared to try with Diana and find out they would never work. Having her as his best friend was something he had cherished and he never wanted to lose that by them trying to have a relationship and it failing. At the time he never saw how Clark Kent could fit into her world nor what he had to offer her. Time did its magic and they all grew up. Life taught him valuable lessons; the man who had married Lois Lane was not the man who now flew back to the farmhouse in Smallville.

He landed before the Kent farm and the minute he walked up the doorstep, an effusive bark greeted him.

A white dog bounded towards him from the direction of the woods.

"Hey, boy! Where have you been?"

Krypto barked loudly and wagged his tail. He was covered in leaves and burrs, a sign he had been playing and having a great time. Clark ruffled his head and rubbed back affectionately.

"Well, come on in, we're going to cook for our Princess."

Clark wiped his feet on the doormat, plucked a key from a potted plant and let himself him, followed by his faithful, Kryptonian hound. The farmhouse was still in very good condition. Clark had spent his spare time repairing it and the barn. He had not sold it, even though there had been offers. Lois had not cared for country living but it represented much of who he still was so he'd kept it and leased off the lands surrounding it. He was a Superman but he still loved the simple, rustic life. At times he wondered how he had ever lived in a bustling, noisy city for so long.

He estimated she would arrive in twenty minutes because she was taking a leisurely flight as she always did after a tough day. In part just to calm her mind and also to admire the scenery about her. He had not seen her for a whole fortnight. Her teacher and princess duties did at times take her away from home for a while.

Home. He smiled again. She did call Smallville home. It was the place she stayed when she came to the outside world. The Embassy was still there and being run by Cressida but Diana would only spend nights there if she had any official function to attend. She had moved in with Clark shortly after they'd consummated their relationship. It felt so natural to have her there. Smiling at him across the dining table or having her feet on his lap as they watched tv or his big arms surrounding her when they fell asleep. He always missed her smile, voice, scent, taste and touch when she left for extended periods.

She would be starving. He headed for the kitchen where he tossed his shirt on the back of a chair, washed his arms up to his elbows and went to the fridge to drag out ingredients. The next twenty minutes was devoted to preparing a hot, delicious meal for the woman he loved.

By the time Diana's feet touched the ground outside Clark had two plates with grilled salmon, Parmesan potatoes, a fresh, green salad, and a carafe of mint julep on the round table in the kitchen. Krypto was in his corner wolfing down his dog dinner of sausages, steak and livers.

"Clark!" Her melodious voice called as she stepped over the threshold. Krypto's ears perked and he bolted out the kitchen. Clark could hear Diana's laughter as she was greeted enthusiastically. Diana knelt down and rubbed the canine's head, neck and belly as he writhed in ecstasy.

"Good boy. Have you been keeping an eye on Clark? Has he been behaving himself? He has? Good. You know I count on you to keep him on his toes. I smell something yummy. You had your dinner? Come on then, let's go so you can finish."

Clark smiled to himself. Krypto was his dog but Diana was able to communicate with him on a level that he could never fathom. He knew she had some kind of animal empathy but Krypto loved her. He took to Diana way faster than he did to Lois. Lois and Krypto had a strained relationship. The dog would just eat her stuff for no reason. In the end he spent more time with Conner but when Clark moved back to the Fortress after Lois' death he'd been happy to have Krypto back. Conner had gone off with the Legion along with Kara. Krypto was the only family he had. Ma and Pa had passed on a long time before that.

Diana opened the kitchen door, dog in tow, and stopped as she saw Clark standing by the sink, drying his hands on a cloth. He'd speedily washed up the cooking utensils and wiped down the counter tops.

"Hi," she greeted him with a dazzling smile, drinking in the sight of him as he returned the favor. Her blue eyes sparkled at the food on the table. "You cooked."

"Of course. I could hear your stomach half way across the world, "he teased. He opened his arms.

She walked straight into them and they shared a sweet and loving kiss, grateful to be together again. Krypto barked and his tail thumped the floor. Clark grinned and nodded to his dish.

"Go on." The animal obeyed and continued his dinner.

Diana sighed in relief as she put her head on his shoulder. "Hard week?" he asked and inhaled her scent of honey and orchids.

"Yes. But nothing I'm not used to. And mother as always is a great support." She lifted her head and her hand caressed his beard. "Hmm, haven't seen this since that time I came to speak to you on the farm."

He grinned sheepishly, "Been a bit lazy and busy with the farming. I can cut it later..."

She smiled and ran her fingers along his left cheek. "Oh, there is no rush. I never told you before but it was not unbecoming. In fact, far from it. It looks quite sexy."

He chuckled. "Sexy?" That was a first for Clark. He always had a clean-cut look and most of the women in his life from Lana, to Ma to Lois always preferred him without facial hair. In fact, for Lois it was down to practical reasons as well as aesthetics. A three day stubble of his nearly give her a bad skin burn one day and she always made sure to nag him to shave. Leave it to Diana to be the exception.

"Mmhhmm, with your long hair and beard and those denim overalls...It took a lot of self control not to jump you on the farm."

His eyes twinkled and he chuckled. "Really?" His hand went to his short hair. "So no chance of you jumping me now?"

She nuzzled his neck and let her hand reach around to give his left butt cheek a squeeze. "I'll jump you all week, but can we eat first?"

He laughed and released her so she could wash her hands. Then they sat down to their meal and did some catching up.

"I saw the fields flying in. It looks amazing, Clark. You've done wonders."

"I'll be harvesting by Friday."

"Oh good. I'll be here to see it. I'm not expected back on Themyscira for two weeks. Mother insisted I take some time off."

"How's Magog?"

"Would you believe he's the one who's made the most progress and helping us with the other younger ones? The most challenging one has been Swastika. He's still so full of anger and hate. He blames me for Von Bach and even 666." Her face became a little contemplative. "Maybe I shouldn't have...but he was going to kill Zatara...and I..."

Clark put down his fork. "Diana, we promised to move on from the past. We _all_ made mistakes. We lost a lot of good friends and people as a result. At the time you thought it your only solution. And 666 was no more your fault as it was mine. We learned valuable lessons. I recall someone very wise telling me if I forgot what was taught to me...the past would continue to haunt me. That day I stopped regretting what I could not change and tried my best to change what I could."

Diana said wistfully, "He seems not to want to change. He's resisted everything so far."

He reached across and covered her hand. "Sometimes we can't save them all. But we try anyway, right?"

She gave a little nod. "Right. I'm sorry. I'm just a little mentally drained. Mother and I are still trying to appease the Bana now the island has opened up. Some of them are not very happy. They were not as affected as the wider world so some of the sisters still don't see why we have to open the island up to outsiders. Some say mother's grief for Donna has affected her common sense."

"You'll always have extreme elements. Even the Justice League still face those obstacles when I attended the Security Council in Rome last week with Alan. It's just as frustrating trying to convince hostile territories that we are only wanting to come in and help and not usurp their sovereignty. Right now I'm almost begging Khandaq to allow us to help them after this recent drought. The irradiated soil with the aid of the Kryptonian biotech even can sustain plant life longer than normal soil. They're too paranoid to accept my help. They'd rather see people starve and children die, towns and villages abandoned and people live in squalor in encampments. All it would take is allowing the League to go in one day. We can take can food, grain, water and medical supplies in so easily but they still see me as an alien and the League as agents of western propaganda."

It was Diana's turn to squeeze his hand with understanding. They sat quietly for a minute, in that companionable silence they always shared when no words was needed to empathize with each other. She said softly, " The anniversary of Donna's death along with everyone else is in a month. I have to be on the island for hers. I might not be able to attend the memorial at the UN as our own prayers and ritual to honor the fallen takes a few hours."

"You come when you can. It's okay. The others will understand." He looked at her empty plate. "You want dessert?"

"What have you got?"

He got up and moved to the fridge. Krypto was now sniffing at the back door. He opened the door for him. "Don't go wandering too far." He barked and launched himself into the air. Clark was sure he'd go take a flight around the county and then go to the barn to hang with the other animals. Maybe even settle down there for the night. The window on the staircase landing was always kept open so if he wanted to come back inside he could.

He took out a tub of ice cream. "Flown in this morning from Florence."

She beamed. "Strawberry?"

"Yep. And I know the best way to eat it." He took up one spoon and there was a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Diana found herself immersed in delicious, steaming bubbles, smelling of lavender and chamomile, her back leaning against Clark's powerful chest, while being spoon fed the most delicious strawberry ice cream.

She let out a purr as she allowed it to dissolve in her mouth and then laid her head on his shoulder as he took a spoon himself. She sighed. It was heavenly just relaxing now in the large, white, clawed foot tub Clark had installed in the bathroom when had she moved in. They both normally took showers because they were quick but the days they could just be lazy and relax they used the tub. Diana herself grew up using large, sunken baths in Themyscira and she appreciated Clark adding in the feature.

"That is divine. It's like eating creamy heaven. Best ice cream ever."

"Eh, it's okay. I've tasted better."

She popped open her eyes skeptically. The ice cream was a gourmet recipe and considered to be one of the best in the world. Just to get it one had to order in advance. "Really?"

"Yep."

She looked at the three quarter eaten tub in his hand. "What could be better than this? Please don't tell me Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough."

He chuckled. "No nothing as ordinary as that. What could taste better that this? Easy." He put the tub on ground and he then put both arms around her, licking and nuzzling the side of her neck. "My favorite flavor of all time: Diana with swirls of Amazon fire and large dollops of compassionate heart. "

Diana laughed, a little ticklish. "You're so corny, Clark Kent."

"I know. But I'm speaking the God's honest truth. My choice of dessert every time."

She turned her head to look up at him, her hand to his damp beard and said naughtily, "Well, I do enjoy licking your farm-boy chunks and heroic ripples."

He grinned and kissed her lips softly at first then with increasing hunger. He breathed just above her mouth when their lips parted. "I missed you."

"And I you," she whispered throatily, seeing the desire in his hooded gaze and feeling the hard evidence against her bottom. His hands fondled her lush breasts under the bubbles and thumbed her nipples to hardness. She sighed in delight when one hand disappeared under the water between her thighs, and worked its magic. Her body trembled as jolts of pleasure stabbed her. There was something about the way Clark would touch her that was unlike any other. There was such a gentleness to him, but such potency too. That dichotomy always fascinated her. Their lovemaking could range from slow to furious but the tenderness and intensity was always the same. Only this man could make her, an Amazon, feel so wanton, willing, cherished and loved all at once. It never felt like he was dominating her. It was mutual surrender.

Diana eventually turned. Her sleek, rounded breasts with its dark, rosy nipples rose above him and she fitted herself nicely between his muscular thighs. Her hand reached down between them and she caressed his erection. Gently at first and then with more vigor. Clark groaned, his hips jerking upwards as she set him on fire. Just seeing her beautiful body before him and having her fondle him, threatened to make him lose control. But he gritted his teeth and held on.

Clark pulled her head down to crush her lips against his. Their tongues met and dueled and low gasps graduated to needy moans. Clark moved his lips to her breasts, his beard grazing her silky skin until he captured a pointed tip in his mouth. His lips pulled greedily, moving from one to the other; Diana groaned and raked her fingers through his wet hair. She moved her groin against his, her heated, slick center teasing his hard, throbbing length. He grasped her hips as if to still her. She could see it in his eyes. Long, slow loving was not an option right now. He needed her now. They had all night. All week. The first coupling was going not going to be a marathon session. That would come later tonight.

She had no problems with that. She was as eager and greedy to become one with him. She felt him drawn her down onto him and a shuddering gasp escaped her while he hissed in satisfaction. Clark pulled her chest all the way down to his, holding her tightly around the back and waist, no space between them. His lips kissed and nipped her neck as his hips thrust upwards into her silken heat. Diana's fingers dug into his hair and she held onto him as if clinging on for dear life. Water swirled around them and spilled over the side.

"Oh...Clark...Kal! I...want...I...yes...!"

The sound of her voice drove him to move faster and harder.

They'd become lovers shortly after she'd come and seen him on the farm and given him his glasses. For Clark being with Diana was a liberating experience. He didn't have to think or control his strength. He could just be. Indulge his passion. Feed his lust. In the beginning he'd been a tad scared to really let go with her. He'd always had to be careful with Lois. While he had loved his wife and enjoyed their closeness, he had to be in control. Always. But one couldn't be around Diana and not lose control. It wasn't only because she was more beautiful than the sun or imbued with God gifted strength, she was as open and honest in bed with him as she was with everything else. She enjoyed him. She showed it and she gave all of herself which meant he could only reciprocate in full. For a man who often saw himself as a simple farmer's son to be wanted by this warrior princess felt amazing. He loved not holding back with her. With her he could just be a man. He loved hearing her voice whimper, gasp and moan his name. And while she invariably called him Clark, sometimes his Kryptonian name would slip though and he loved how it sounded on her lips in the heat of passion.

Diana's body tensed above him, she let out a throaty cry, threw her head back and arched her spine. Her body shuddered and hips gave short, fierce jerks as she climbed to her peak. She began to crest, plateau and then slump helplessly on him as she came down to earth with a sublime crash.

When she caught her breath and raised her head, he could see her eyes smoldered with a promise to undo him. She captured his bearded face with her hands and clamped her lips onto his in a possessive and bruising kiss.

Clark sat up right and held onto her as she moved back and forth, up and down, bucking, rocking, pulling him over the edge. She wanted him to feel that glorious released he'd just given her. He groaned into her mouth as he felt himself no longer able to hold on. He let go and convulsed under her.

 _"Diana...!"_

Breathing heavily he slumped low in the tub, taking her down with him.

She caught her breath and kissed his chest. "Hmmm, that was nice."

"Just nice?" he teased.

She sighed. "Oh so very, very, very nice." She batted her thick lashes at him. "We have the rest of the night. I'm counting on very, very, very nice to turn into superwonderful."

Clark grinned. He noticed the water in the tub had dropped to half. Using his heat vision he dried the floor then he floated himself and Diana up and into the bedroom they shared. He gently let her stand on the mat next to the big bed, its frame made from an off-world alloy, and brought over two towels. They helped dry each other off, smiling like besotted fools.

Clark turned the sheets back and allowed her to climb in. Diana settled on her side and he slid in alongside her. She nestled closer to him, her head resting on her shoulder. A powerful arm went around her waist and his lips brushed her temple.

"Thank you, Diana."

She cocked an eye brow at him. "You're thanking me for the sex?"

He laughed but caressed her cheek. "Yes and no...sex was great but I want to thank you for just...being you. I never thought I'd have a chance at sharing my life with anyone like this after Lois. To be unafraid and embrace every day with someone like you at my side."

Her expression softened. "Oh Clark, it's mutual. I thank the Gods everyday for giving us all a second chance. Life is not to be squandered. It's to try to live to the full."

He said wryly, "I spent ten years hiding and sulking. I didn't get what life was about until I nearly lost it all. When that bomb dropped...I thought I had lost you...and Bruce and all our friends...When I realized you had survived...that was the turning point for me." He turned onto his side so he was propped on to his elbow. "Diana, I'm not a planning kind of a man. I'm not Bruce. I don't need to control every variable in my life but some things...I want to keep close...I want to think about a future."

Diana began, with a slight crinkle to her brow, " I'm not sure what you're implying. We're together. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that and it's because of that...I've been thinking these last few weeks...You and I have know each other for years. We've been through more than even Lois and me. And we love each other. You were my best friend before I fell in love with you. You're happy here, aren't you? Living with me?"

"Yes, Clark, I am."

"I don't drive you up a wall too often?"

She smiled. "No, not too often."

"Your mother has accepted us."

"My mother couldn't dictate to me who I wanted to be with in the first place but yes, she respects and admires you, Clark."

"Marry me, Diana."

She blinked. "What?"

He took her hands and kissed her fingers. "Marry me. I love you. You love me. We enjoy living together...marry me."

Diana sighed after a few quiet moments and touched his face. "Clark, we don't need to get married to do all that you just said. I am not the biggest fan of western marriage as you know since it seems more a contract that favors the patriarchy. We do not need a piece of paper to validate what we have. I never grew up with marriage as vital to one's well being."

"I know but your people do a handfasting...when two people want to bond symbolically. It's the same thing. It's two people committing to each other for as long as fate would allow."

The handfasting was a promise between two people that they were committed to each other. It required no audience or stately approval to make it legal. But Clark didn't want a simple handfasting. He wanted it done in the way of his culture.

"It's slightly different, Clark. You and I could do a handfasting right now but I don't think you want that only, do you?"

He replied honestly, "I...want us to celebrate what we have. To honor what we have. I hid it from the world when I was with Lois. I don't want to do that with you. Think how nice it would be to do it with our family and friends there. I can hassle Bruce to be best man...that alone would be gold."

She sighed. "I appreciate the fact you want us to be open. I do but, Clark, my sisters are just dealing with their grief...right now, this for me, it feels...a little frivolous."

"Frivolous, " he repeated, then was silent.

She turned and stared at him. There was no disappointment as she feared in his face. In fact, he seemed to be looking contemplative.

"Clark?" She touched his chest. "Please don't think my refusal is a lack of love for you. It isn't. I..."

He smiled reassuringly at her. He was not the insecure, younger man who married Lois Lane. He was seasoned, wiser and sanded down around the edges by life and loss. He understood what his Amazon Princess was saying to him. In fact, he'd sort of expected her to say no. This was way better than he imagined. "I know that, Diana. Sooo, are you saying if you felt the time was less frivolous, you'd consider marriage with me?"

Diana laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"But seriously, if the time came and it felt right, would you consider getting into this binding contract with me? You'd get legal rights to the farm if I kick the bucket. Think what you could do with it." He turned her under him and laid on top of her, eyes twinkling.

Diana looked up to the ceiling pretending to consider the proposal. "I'm more thinking along the lines of the Fortress."

He grinned and nipped her neck and chin, moving his lips up her cheek. "Done."

She made a tutting sound and reprimanded, "You're very poor at haggling, Clark Kent. You're supposed to see what you could get from Themysicra."

"If I marry you what I want from Themyscira I'd already have gotten. I would want nothing else." His blue eyes held hers earnestly.

Diana's eyes misted a little at that. She pulled his head down to hers so she could kiss him. Kiss him with all the love in her heart.

Clark said against her lips. "In the meantime, know this, I will keep asking."

She said drolly, "You can keep asking, I suppose, but I won't promise anything."

"Oh, I know. I'll just have to work on something...anything...to make you change your mind."

"Such as?"

Clark's lips eventually left hers and trailed downwards. His hands caressing her curves and lips sucking, kissing, gently biting her smooth, olive flesh.

"We had nice, maybe it's time to work on superwonderful," he murmured, against her abdomen as he moved downwards.

Diana watched him slip between her thighs and when his mouth hit her dewy center, she could only close her eyes and keen her agreement.

* * *

The next week was probably one of the best times Diana and Clark ever had since that fateful day the bomb dropped. For once they had each other all to themselves. There were no calls from the outside, and no major disaster that needed their intervention. It was as if the Gods were working to keep the world peaceful and calm just for them. That and Alan Scott leaving strict instructions to the League to not bother them unless they had to.

They spent their time enjoying Smallville, visiting the Fortress, even going into Metropolis as a couple to catch a play and not even flinching when curious civilians stared or asked for their autographs. She even helped him with the harvest.

Soon enough the two weeks ended and Diana had to get back to Themyscira.

"I wish we didn't have to go to work so soon," Clark complained as he walked into the bedroom from the shower, toweling his hair and body off. He stopped to admire her as she stood before the mirror attired in a red, knee length tunic and golden, laced up sandals. She was coiling her hair.

"We had two weeks Clark, for us that's a luxury and you know it."

"Two weeks, a month would seem too short as far as I'm concerned. I love sleeping in late with you. And well, morning sex...I think I've gotten spoiled. " He waggled his brows at her in the mirror suggestively.

She used a beautiful hair clip to secure the coil. "Now, now we can't sleep in after morning sex every day."

"I can."

Diana felt him nuzzle her neck. She smiled and let her hand go around to pat his clean-shaven cheek. Like her he had a full week ahead. He was due to go to the World Energy Congress in Paris and then head off to Tokyo to help with the rebuilding of a suspension bridge after their last earthquake three months ago.

She giggled as he nipped her ear lobe. " I am sure you can since you always get to cheat."

"And how do I cheat?" Clark wrapped his arms around her waist admiring her reflection in the glass. She always looked so good in red. Delectable. He felt his body stir. He needed her all over again. "You smell so good."

She pointed to the sunlight filtering through the windows. "You power back up in no time and leave me worn out. Besides, it's getting late, Clark. I was supposed to leave here at 7 am and it's 7:45. I keep arriving late when the Senate is already in session. They took one look at me last time and knew." She slapped the hand going to the broach at her shoulder. "You had yours last night...in fact, count it as morning sex. We fell asleep around 3 am."

He reasoned, " Hours ago and as you say, the sun is up. I won't see you for days. Who knows? Maybe weeks, knowing how hectic our schedules tend to get. We need a little something extra to tide us over." He pressed into her and she shivered as his hands cupped her breasts through the tunic.

"Oh, it's _we_ now, is it?"

"Yes, super senses, Diana, super senses." He could hear the rapid acceleration of her heart and pulse and smell her arousal already. "Come on, just a quickie. You like those as much as I do."

She sighed in defeat and tried to turn around. "Let me at least get out of the chiton before we ruin it..."

"Oh, no need. I can make sure it stays spotless."

Before she knew it, all the books and papers on the writing desk in the corner by the window were on the floor and she was lying down upon it, legs dangling down the side while her skirt was very carefully worked up to her waist and draped over her chest.

He grabbed her underwear by the sides and ripped it.

"Clark!" she reprimanded.

"You've got clean ones in your drawer and I'll get you more."

"You better. You've torn more of my underwear in the last two weeks than I have bought underwear in the last two years."

"I will."

Hands went under her buttocks and titled her pelvis. In a smooth glide he was inside her. She purred her pleasure and reach back to hold on to the edge of the desk. He stood upright, his hands dangling her legs over his brawny forearms while he drove his hips forward and backward. The desk rocked and hit the wall, and would have been in pieces if it had been crafted from terran material. Like everything in their bedroom, it was reinforced with a Kryptonian alloy. It took its punishment well, though the wall vibrated.

Clark gritted his teeth as he tried to fight the compulsion to bend down to make contact with her. Spotless, he had promised. And quick. Oh but he wanted nothing more than to rip off the rest of her gown and crush her mouth under his own, and feel the planes of her smooth, firm body yield under his. Still, he had no reason to complain with the alternative. He moved harder and faster, driven by the feel of her, the sound of her, the sight of her. Suddenly she raised herself upright and threw her arms around him. Before he could react her lips were crushing his own. They kissed with a kind of greedy desperation.

He grunted against her mouth, "It's not going to stay spotless now."

"Just rip it," she instructed, impatient to feel her skin against his.

Clark moved his arms from under her legs and his hands reached up and around her back and he ripped the chiton. It hung in tatters around her waist, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze and mouth. As he bent to gorge himself on them, Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly she was lifting them both up into the air.

Before Clark knew it he was flat on his back on the bed and she was above him. Her eyes glowed with lust as she took a turn to dictate the pace. She moved slowly and tortuously, a sensual smile on her face. Her hands went up to her coiled hair and she tugged at the pinch hair clip and her glorious tresses fell over them.

This was going to be no quickie.

He dug his nails into her hips. "Aren't you worried about being late?"

Her forehead touched his and she breathed, " If I'm going to be late might as well let it be worth the while. Can you make it worth my while, Mr Kent?"

He captured her lips with his own and with a swift roll had her under him."Oh I think I can."

* * *

Flying to Themyscira hours later with a wry smile on her face, Diana looked down at her new, white tunic. The red one now languished in a bin. So much for a quickie. She looked at the sun in the sky. She was hours late. The Senate session would be over. Hippolyta and her sisters would know right away why she was late too if she did not school the flush on her cheek and check the naughty chuckle threatening to escape past her lips.

She picked up her speed and touched down on the island just before noon. The changes to the island could be seen at once. No longer was it only all women. Now males strolled and worked along side the Amazons. Diana collided with a pair of the younger heroes who had successfully made the transition from the Isle of Healing and Reformation to the main island as she headed for the Palace.

"Diana!"

Diana smiled at Johnny Thunder, a young African American teen with sparks emanating from his eyes, who was happily wearing a toga and Trix, the bio mechanism who had discarded her weaponry and her mask.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Great. Did you get back just now?" asked Trix.

"Yes."

"How is Superman..I mean Clark?" asked Johnny. The young man admired the hero especially after he outed his identity and stepped up to be the leader the League needed and the kind of example his, the younger generation, wanted. Superman walked the walk now. It was no longer save, wag a finger and fly away to his double life. He was invested in humanity's progress in very real ways.

"Clark is fine. He's going to be very busy for the next couple of weeks. So where are you two going?"

"Manotaur is going to start tilling the fields and we said we'd help him."

Diana smiled at that. Who'd think these two, who had been part of a group that had enjoyed brawling and damaging property, would now be eager to protect the environment and interested in agriculture. They'd come a long way in a short time. A testament to the Amazon way, whose credo was to look after Gaea so she could sustain generations.

"Okay, have fun. I'll see you at class tomorrow. " She waved at them and continued to the Palace. Diana was in charge of teaching philosophy, motivation, self awareness, and bereavement counselling. Everyone had lost someone close to them in the last ten years. It wasn't only Kansas or after the Gulag. Younger heroes like Trix and Johnny were often angry at the world because of the loss of their innocence and being forced to be warriors before being children. Diana sighed as her mind thought of Donna. Amid all her happiness she too was nursing her loss. Having Clark in her life made things easier but she missed her sister so much. It was like missing part of her soul.

Ten minutes later Diana was embracing her mother in the Queen's royal chambers. Hippolyta drew back to look at her daughter with frown.

"And what time do you call this, Daughter?"

Diana coughed. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I had to help Clark with something..."

" _All_ morning?"

Diana bit her lip, trying not to blush. No matter how old she got her mother still could make her feel like a child caught in mischief. She cleared her throat. "It took longer than we expected."

Hippolyta observed a little dryly, "I am sure. You have a greedy lover."

"Who says it was him?" she retorted, her eyes unrepentant and a chuckle escaping her.

Hippolyta's brow went up and then she burst out laughing. Her hand touched Diana's cheek with maternal affection. "I am so glad to see you happy. I count myself responsible for much of your unhappiness over these last years. I never should have let them exile you."

Diana patted her hand. "It wasn't your fault. It was the Senate's decision and by rights we had to abide by it. At the time I thought they might have had a point. Things just got worse and worse and worse after Clark left us and Bruce took to his cave. I felt a failure...we all failed the world, I think, for a time. I should have never allowed them to guilt me."

Hippolyta slipped her arm through hers and walked her out onto the adjoining terrace. "They would not have listened back then. We fight for peace but sometimes fighting does not bring peace. It brings death and loss and makes your enemies even more embittered. It's why I am trying my best to keep the Bana from breaking away from us entirely."

They stopped at the banister and stared at the blue sea surrounding the island. "They fear what they don't understand, " sighed Diana. " I am hoping they see how many of the Gulag prisoners have reformed. Will they be coming for Donna's memorial?"

"I believe they will. They still respect the importance of honoring a fallen sister."

"I miss her so much," Diana sighed softly.

Hippolyta's eyes glistened and she said quietly, "As do I."

"Why were the Gods so unfair to Donna and not me?"

Hippolyta turned to look at Diana's profile. "Why do you say that?"

Diana took in a deep breath, as if ready to unload a weight, and replied, "She lost her immortality, then divorced and lost custody of her son. Then Terry, her stepdaughter and her son were killed. The very least she could have gotten was to live more of life. She could have found love again...I know it was just a matter of time before she and Roy hooked up. She would have helped me with the teaching. Donna was always forgiving and sweet even when I was angry and exiled. I got spared the blast, and I got to come back home. I have Clark. I got more happiness than I ever dreamed..." Diana looked at her mother with full eyes. "She did not deserve to die."

Hippolyta put an arm around her at once. A mother's instinct to soothe but still knowing gratitude to have one child. "No one who died deserve it, my Daughter. But those who live should not feel bad for having good things in their life. Your sister would be so happy for you. She knew how much you cared for Kal-El even back in the old days and he for you. She used to always tell me one day Kal-El would make his move. She was baffled as I was when he proposed to Lois Lane. Diana, honor your sister's love for you by living your life to the full. She always wanted happiness for you. That you'd find love, maybe start a family..."

Diana smiled wryly, " I have my love but it just might be only him and me."

Hippolyta asked, "Does it bother you? I know after a while it bothered me. It's why I prayed to the Gods for you."

" I...haven't really dwelt on it too much. Clark is an alien and long understood he could not father children with Lois or anyone who did not share his DNA. I was sculpted from clay and magic and I know my body does not work like most women. It would be wonderful to have a child to nurture as you did with me, " she admitted, her hand going to her abdomen. "We can always adopt if we ever decided to retire and raise a family. Clark was adopted so I am sure he'd be open to that. He'd be such a good father."

Hippolyta smoothed her shoulder. "You'd both be good parents. You chose wisely in him as your companion. I look at how you both deal with those misguided youngsters and see you have wisdom and patience beyond your years. You both have my blessing for a life of happiness and purpose and I hope the Gods give you both strength and long life to fulfill your purpose."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Diana's eyes opened the next day at the sound of knocking. She lifted her face off the pillow and shook her head as if to clear her mind. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Who needed to come wake her so early? She knew she had to get up for morning meditation and exercise.

"Princess, are you alright?" the voice persisted.

She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Why in Gaea's name wouldn't she be alright? She turned her face and saw the glare of the sun. She frowned. Sun so high in the sky? What time was it? It wasn't her normal rising time that was for sure.

"For Hera's sake, I hear you!"

She sat up and swung her legs over the side. She had slept in late and for some strange reason she felt tired and irritable. Diana stood up and trudged to the door. She opened it to find a guards-woman looking at her solicitously.

"Good morning, your mother sent me to wake you. You missed mediation and exercise. Your mother is in the Dining Hall. Are you well? You look a little pale."

Diana blinked. "Casta, good morning. Yes, I'm fine. Hera, what time is it?"

"Nine forty, Princess."

"Oh. I guess I was more tired than I imagined," Diana mused.

"Your mother would like to see you. She said you could eat breakfast with her before you start your class."

"Oh. Fine. Tell her I will be with her in soon."

The guard bowed and left while she got herself clean clothing and headed to the adjoining bath chamber. Many Amazons still used communal bathhouses but the Palace inhabitants had their own bathrooms with plumbing. Hippolyta had long taken advantage of modern technology from the outside , like having running water, and better bathing and toilet facilities. She did not want to have electricity poles and wires but she happily accepted the use of Wayne Enterprise long life solar lanterns and batteries.

Diana did not take any time to soak in the bath but rather jumped under the simple shower. She quickly dressed and then went to the oval mirror on the wall to do her hair. She ran a comb through it and suddenly she frowned.

She leaned in closer. Her fingers went to the left side, above her brow and located one single, silver strand. Her brows drew together and she uttered bemused, "What?"

Diana combed her fingers through the rest of her hair and saw every other strand was raven black.

"How?"

She dropped the comb and skeptically regarded her reflection. She shook her head. "No...impossible." She shook her head emphatically while she laced up her sandals. "No, it's improbable. Must be a joke of the Gods. Maybe it's that new shampoo. I'll ask Epione later."

Diana stood up and smoothed her gown. After that cold shower she felt revived and ready to go and suddenly her stomach growled. Hungry. She was hungry. So very hungry. Diana's mind was filled with thoughts of Clark's delicious roast turkey , fried chicken, grilled beef, steamed fish and roasted lamb.

 _Food. I need food._

She headed towards the banqueting hall like a woman on a mission; on her way she was greeted by many an Amazon sister or guest. The Hall itself was near empty because most people had eaten already. Hippolyta was sitting alone at a long table on a dais with some papers in front of her and she was a little taken aback to see her daughter sail past her and head for the large sideboard.

Diana announced baldly, "I could eat a horse."

"The terms you pick up outside, Diana,"reproved Hippolyta. "Eat a horse, indeed. Good morning to you too."

"Oh, yes, good morning, Mother." Diana's eyes roved the platters and she frowned, "Bread. Cheese. Yogurt. Fruit. Barley porridge. What? Is this all?"

"What more do you want, Daughter? " asked Hippolyta, a little bemused at her fussing, as she poured herself some more tea.

"Where is the meat?"

The Queen said unfazed, "Diana, you know I don't have meat for breakfast."

"I need some more protein, " she complained and turned with a plate with cheese.

Hippolyta blinked. "Cheese only? Diana, are you feeling well?"

She huffed and picked up a bowl of fruit and nuts. She sat down and looked at the plate unimpressed. "Not even a slice of fish? Eggs?"

Hippolyta rolled her eyes and gestured to an Amazon who was clearing the other tables. "Iola, send word to the kitchen to do some eggs for the Princess."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now will you tell me what is the matter with you?" the Queen asked. "Would you care for some tea?"

Diana looked up, picking out the nuts in the bowl. "Tea? Yes, please."

"You slept in late."

"I know. I really don't know why I felt so tired this morning."

"Oh really? You don't know why?" Hippolyta teased.

Diana looked at her demurely from under her lashes as she kept munching. "No. Care to enlighten me?"

"Copulating all morning with your lover yesterday is bound to take its toll, Diana. Stop acting coy."

She made a face. "It was not _all_ morning."

"It was nearly noon when you got here."

"I was fine when I went to bed, "she reasoned. She cut the slab of cheese in slices and began to eat. "Gods, I am so hungry."

Hippolyta regarded her suspiciously but changed the subject. "So what are your plans for today? Classes all day?"

"No, I want to go and see Artemis later. I think she might like to contribute to the memorial for Donna. I won't be able to stay for the whole day because the UN is having one for all the fallen."

"I know. I want to discuss with you plans for the new extensions to the Hall of History and a Diplomatic Center. I have sketches here." For the next ten minutes they chatted and paused when Iola brought a plate covered with a small cover.

"Your eggs, Princess."

Diana smiled and thanked her. She lifted the cover and the instant the smell hit her she dropped the cover and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Hera!" Diana got up and rushed to the nearest window and threw up the contents in her stomach. A rather unsightly combination of cheese, nuts and bile.

Hippolyta got up in alarm and rushed to her. She rubbed her back. "Diana! What is wrong?" Immortal Amazons never got sick. Injured from battle wounds, yes, but never actual ailments like vomiting.

Diana straightened up with a gasp, "Mother, I think I need to see Epione."

* * *

The healer touched the silver strand and looked down at Diana's belly, now bared to her. She had been told what had happened and now, with Hippolyta standing by looking very anxious, she was about to lay hands on the Princess to confirm what she had guessed the moment she heard of her symptoms.

She closed her eyes and put her hands an inch above her lower abdomen. She smiled as she felt the energy coming from Diana surge into her.

Diana looked up at her and whispered, "What?"

"You're pregnant."

Hippolyta gasped. " _Pregnant?!_ "

Diana sat up and stared at her mother and at her belly bewildered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You have life in your womb."

"But how? We've been together for a while and used no protection..." Diana was still stunned.

Epione beamed. "The Gods bless us when the time is right."

Hippolyta sat beside her on the bed. She took her hand. "How do you feel?"

"I...really...don't know...I...knew the gray hair was odd and the hunger but..."

Hippolyta patted her hand reassuringly. "You are going to be a mother. It is quite a blessing."

"I am...going to be a mother," Diana repeated the words as if digesting them, tasting the feeling for the first time. She felt her eyes fill and her heart thud with anticipation. It was overwhelming and exciting. She leaned into Hippolyta. "You will be a grandmother again."

The Queen laughed and they embraced.

Hippolyta asked the healer, a little concerned, "The graying, does it mean she's lost her immortality?"

Epione frowned. "Maybe. I can't say for sure. It's one thread only. Diana is not like any of the Amazons. Those sisters like Donna who had children did start to age like humans. But Diana was not born like a human. There was magic involved. This could indicate she is no longer immortal but it does not mean she will age like humans. She could still have longevity. Nothing has changed on her only that single strand. We'll have to wait and see."

Diana smiled philosophically, "Clark will say finally I will catch up to him. He jokes how some people say it looks like he is suffering from a middle aged crisis. Dating someone half his age. I will have to tell him."

Hippolyta said, "We will have to tell the Senate too."

"I wonder how they will react?"

"I think very happy for you." She kissed her temple. "But first you will have to break the news to your Kryptonian."

Diana crinkled her nose. "He's at a Congress today. I don't want to disturb him. I'll see if I can catch him tonight."

* * *

Clark Kent arrived at his hotel around 7 pm. It had been a long day of meetings. He declined joining other delegates for dinner and checking out the nightlife. All he wanted to do was unwind with some room-service, work on that novel he'd started and relax.

He walked through the lobby and heads turned. He was not in his Superman uniform but a gray suit and tie, and he wore the glasses more out of habit than necessity. For years he wore suits that were too large for him when he hid behind the glasses and slouched, but now they were cut to perfection to suit his body. His back was straight and chest upright and he walked like a man at ease with himself. Sure, confident, and yes, his lips always tugged wryly when he heard some say "very hot".

He stopped to speak to a few people in the lobby and then took the elevator to the 29th floor. Two more days and he would be flying to Tokyo. He wondered if he could fly to Themyscira to see Diana before he headed off to building the bridge. The thought of not seeing her for days was not exactly welcoming.

He stepped out onto his floor, and his ears suddenly picked up a familiar and beloved sound. Clark's face lit up and he hurried towards his room. He used his card key to get in and pushed opened the door with eagerness and some concern.

Standing at the window, staring at the city of Paris was Diana. She turned as she heard the door and smiled at him. "You have quite a view."

"Honey, what are you doing here?" He hugged her to him and cupped her cheeks. "Are you alright? Is everything at home okay?"

She nodded and leaned her forehead into his. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." She gave him a soft kiss.

"Then what do I owe this surprise?"

She took his hand and encircled it about her waist. " I have news to share with you. But first I am starving. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I was about to order room service."

Diana looked very ecstatic at the sound of that and spun around, searching for the menu. "Oh! show me what we have!"

Half an hour later both had showered and changed. Clark was in a vest and boxers, Diana in one of his t-shirts; both were sitting propped up against the pillows in bed. He was eating a man-size portion of beef bourguignon while Diana demolished a rack of lamb with an ease he found entirely fascinating and a little curious. She was not a huge meat eater and when she asked to have some of his beef, which he was happy to share, he wondered what was making her so ravenous.

"Are they starving you on Themyscira?" he laughed.

She smiled at him knowingly as she took a sip of her pomegranate mojito mocktail. She'd declined any wine, even though it was on the house and paid for in advance. "Oh, they feed me well enough. Breakfast could be better though. "

Ten minutes later she wiped her mouth and purred, "That was amazing! Now dessert!"

Clark watched her dived into the creme cheese brulee topped with summer fruits really amused now. He'd never seen Diana eat this much. He'd ordered the apple tart and he had to admit it could give Martha Kent a run for her money. It was that good.

When she was done she gave a long appreciative sigh. "The French can cook. I am full."

"Finally," he grinned. Clark took her tray along with his and went to put it outside the door. He came back to see her stand and hold her hand out to him. He took it. She led him out onto the small balcony. They had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"It is. I'll never stop enjoying it. If things had gone on a little longer we'd never have a lot of things," he said somberly.

She squeezed his hand. "The League got a second chance to put things right."

His arms came around her from behind and he leaned his chin on her shoulder. " _We_ got a second chance too."

She smiled. "Well, I don't know. You never even grabbed the first chance with me."

"Hey, you didn't help. I was flat out amazed and terrified of you."

"But not anymore?" she teased.

"Ha, well a teeny bit afraid. I didn't even know you when I made the decision to not date you. I was that stupid.I wasn't ready for you and you weren't ready for me."

"True. But we became the best of friends, didn't we?"

"Yes. You never gave up on me. Even when I pushed you away."

"You were in so much pain after you lost Lois and your colleagues at the Planet. I know how that must hurt."

He admitted, "She told me to never lose Clark before she died. But I didn't listen to her. I just could not cope with the memories and what I had lost. You gave me back Clark though."

"No, Clark.I just gave you glasses to complete the circle. You found Clark that day you stared into the abyss and pulled back. The day you told the President and UN that you wanted to stop looking back and journey forward. The day you finished the Kansas memorial and started to nurse the scorched earth back to life. Like me we ended up back where we began, our homes. You a farmer and me a teacher. Sowing seeds for a bigger and better harvest."

He kissed her temple. "So beautiful and so wise. I don't think I could ask for more out of life."

She turned in his arms and said softly, "Well maybe one more thing."

Clark titled his head, wondering what she was going to say. Her face was lit with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She looked open and vulnerable and yet happy. The Amazon pride and fierceness dropped for a while. Before him was just Diana.

"What? What is it?"

Slowly she took his right hand and rested it on her lower abdomen.

Clark looked a little confused. "You're feeling stomach upset? You did eat a little too much and too fast, Diana. I can get you something for it..."

She laughed then whispered, "No, Clark...Kal, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened, then narrowed. His hand stayed where it was and he seemed to be trying to process her words. "What?"

She nodded and looked down at his hand. "You heard me correctly the first time."

His ears tuned in at once. "But I don't hear anything...How...?"

"Look, Clark,"she recommended gently.

His expression was of a man torn between hope, fear, doubt and shock. Both hands moved to her hips and he knelt down. His eyes gazed into her body.

Clark seemed to become immobile, his eyes staring in astonishment. He was a man who had the whole of Grey's Anatomy stored in his memory and this was elementary for him. Sure enough he could see the two day old zygote. His voice box seemed to close up.

He managed to say, "How?"

She smiled down at him. "Well, we had been having a lot of sex lately. That helps."

"No...I mean...how did you know? It's so early." It was almost too good to be true.

She touched her hair and he finally saw the gray thread. "I woke up to this, feeling tired, ravenous and vomiting at the sight and smell of eggs. So no more farmer's omelets for you for a while, Mr Kent."

He gave a strangled laugh and kissed her flat belly through the cotton of the t-shirt.

She stroked his thick silver and black hair. "Epione knew the moment she laid hands on me. The Gods have smiled on us. We are going to have a baby, my love."

Tears sprang into his eyes and he laid his cheek against her belly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as if he would never let her go.

* * *

The next morning, Diana opened her eyes to the sensation of warm kisses on the side of her neck. She turned to see Clark looking down at her with an indulgent and loving smile. "Rise and shine, sweetheart."

She groaned. "Is it morning already?"

He nipped her naked shoulder. "Yes, it's 8 am and I have a meeting starting in an hour. So how about showering and then having breakfast with me before I go?"

She sighed and rolled onto her back. "Gods, I am tired. Sex with you will be the death of me and my punctuality. Mother would think I am a lost cause. I am starving. Make sure and order meat for me. It's barely three days since being pregnant ...is this how it will be every morning for the next nine months?"

He chuckled and straightened. He had showered already and was wearing clean boxers. "The first trimester is the hardest to get through. Tiredness and nausea should wear off by then. But those are symptoms for humans. You're carrying a half Kryptonian, who will be affected by the earth's sun...we really have no idea how this pregnancy will be. Maybe that is why you're feeling the effects so early. Who knows if your gestation will be nine months. It could be more or less or the same."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh yay. You better feed me so I don't have to think about year long pregnancies."

He picked up the menu and looked dubiously at it. "Not a lot of meat on the breakfast menu. They like their breads and crepes. Omelets..."

"No eggs unless you want me throwing up."

She sat up, the sheet dropping to her waist and swung her legs over. She stood up, stark naked, and dragged herself to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, teeth brushed, freshly showered, in a clean robe, feeling much more alert but still hungry, she stepped into the bedroom. She spied Clark looking quite handsome in a well tailored, light-blue suit out on the balcony. On a table was their breakfast. Diana hurried to join him. There was fresh orange juice, a pot of coffee and decaffeinated tea. Clark had a stack of pancakes before him but on her side was a white take-away bag. She opened it and let out a squeak of delight

It was not a French breakfast. Clark had flown out and gotten her a hearty steak and a fruit and nut bowl. She dropped a kiss on the top of his head. His thoughtfulness never stopped amazing her. "I love you, Clark Kent." She sat opposite to him and started cutting into her steak.

"Yeah? Well, how about marrying me?" he asked with a wink.

Diana gave him a droll look. "Clark...I told you no two weeks ago, why would I change my mind today?"

He pointed out, "We now have the knowledge that we are going to have a little Diana or Clark soon."

"So?"

"So, think how nice Prince-Kent will sound after his or her name."

She shook her head. "The baby could have that name anyway. Nice try."

"So, not today?" He didn't look too fazed.

"No. Not today."

* * *

 _Nine months later._

Themyscira

Diana's white tunic was soaking wet and she arched her back as another contraction hit her. She bit down hard, teeth grinding, trying to not scream out. She exhaled and took long, deep breaths. She could feel Clark's hands on her shoulders and his anxious but supportive voice.

"That's it, Honey. Breathe. Breathe."

She looked down past the sheet over her spread thighs where Epione, and two other sisters stood, watching and waiting and coaxing her body to adapt to rigors of labor.

Hippolyta stood anxiously at the side of the bed, holding onto one of her hands and whispering words of encouragement. The little half Kryptonian, half Amazonian's arrival was being anticipated by so many. The Amazon nation, friends, family, well wishers, the Godfather to be, Bruce Wayne - all waiting to hear the good news.

Only Clark knew the sex of the baby as no normal ultra sound could image the child so dense Diana's skin had become but he knew the little one was healthy and strong so he had no concerns on that front. He'd rejoiced months ago when the child decided to part its legs for him to start pondering on a name. Diana did not want to be told the gender. She wanted to savor the surprise. They had come to two decisions. If it was a boy Clark would name him after Jonathan Kent, if it was a girl Diana would name her Lyta, in honor of her mother.

Diana let out an agonizing groan as Epione urged her to push. Hippolyta moved back as Clark got behind her and helped raised off her back. She bore down with a loud and long grunt. Suddenly she could hear the sound of a baby's cries and Clark was gasping in delight, "Oh my God! Diana. He's beautiful!"

"You have a hale and hearty son," announced Epione. "He's got a fine pair of lungs on him too."

Diana looked at the squirming, wriggling bundle, red faced and covered in mucus. He was most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She clasped Clark's hand tightly and she looked to her mother.

Hippolyta had tears in her eyes. "Well done."

"I have a son...We have a son,'" she quavered, watching the healer hand him over to one of her helpers to clean him up.

"Yes," Clark said huskily. He bent down and kissed her on the mouth. "Thank you."

Five minutes later Epione brought the squalling boy wrapped in a blanket. He was pink and every little limb and appendage was perfectly formed. His head was covered with a mass of jet black curls.

"Here you are, Princess."

Diana reached out in awe and cuddled her son to her chest. Her heart seemed to pain with the love she was feeling for this little being. He had been inside her for what at times seemed like an eternity and he'd wreaked havoc with her hormones and bladder but looking at him now...all that paled into insignificance. He was hers. Hers and Clark. To love and raise.

She leaned back against her lover who put his arms around them.

"Hello, Jonathan, "greeted Clark to his son. "I'm your Pa. This is your Ma."

The baby had stopped fussing when he felt his mother's warmth and smelled her scent. His eyes peered at her. Dark blue eyes, looking at her with seeming intelligence.

"Clark...he's listening, "she marveled.

Clark smiled. "I think he is. Well, Jon, meet your grandma, Hippolyta."

The Queen came closer and she peered down at the child with a smile. "He looks and sounds very feisty. You'll be a fine warrior, won't you, little one? " She sighed too. "Leave it to you, Daughter, to have a little prince instead of a princess."

Diana said a little worried, "Mother, you think they will not accept him?"

Hippolyta smoothed her hair. "Some might have reservation and the Bana...perhaps might not be as welcoming to the idea that next in line to the throne after you, is a male heir."

Clark pursed his lips and said wryly, "I guess now is not a good time to give you this?"

Diana asked curiously, "What?"

Clark pulled out a small black box and opened it. A beautiful ring sparkled up at her. The white faceted stone had rainbow colors swirling on the inside.

"Clark!" she admonished ruefully but her eyes admired the stone.

"What? Isn't now the best time?" he asked with feign innocence.

"You know it isn't."

"But we have Jon now."

"That does not change the circumstances, "she sighed.

Hippolyta asked curiously, "Were you going to ask for her hand, Kal-El?"

"I was but as you can see she's _still_ not ready," he muttered.

Hippolyta knew by now that he'd asked Diana more than once.

"Mother, can you explain to this stubborn alien why I can't marry him even though I love him and our new son dearly?"

Hippolyta put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "The island opening up and now a new prince will a big enough adjustment for our people, can you imagine if they had to deal with a male consort as well?"

Clark shrugged "Well, a guy can only try." He snapped down the box and pocketed it. "It took me months to source the best ore in the galaxy. The colors change with your emotions."

Diana's reached out and covered his arm with her hand. "It's beautiful. One day."

"Oh, so we've graduated from frivolous, to not needing to validate one's love, to not today, to one day...okay, my dastardly plan in wearing you down is succeeding."

Diana smacked his arm. "Clark!"

Epione came to announce, "We need to clean up the new mother. So, Kal-El, perhaps you can hold your son while we get some time with Diana?"

Clark beamed and reached for his son. "Come here, young man, you and I are gonna have a little get to know you session. Let your aunties and grandma see about your ma." Jon started to fuss and whimper when he left Diana but the moment he was cradled in the crook of Clark's arm, and Clark's fingers touched his waving ones, he stopped. Clark headed out with him onto the balcony and floated off the floor.

The baby's dark blue eyes once again seem to stare right at his father as he did his mother. Jon's little fingers curled around Clark's index finger, it was a strong grip for a newborn. But Clark felt it. He could feel satiny, baby soft skin against his own. He lifted him close and smelled his hair and closed his eyes as the feel of it against his cheek. For the second time in nine months, tears of joy trickled down Clark's cheek.

* * *

 _Two and a half years later._

Clark sat with Jon on his lap, his knees jiggling his son absentmindedly. Jon, at age three, was trying to play with two Star Wars action figures but his father's restlessness was making it difficult. One figure went flying to the floor.

"Papa, " he cried. " You do it again!"

Clark stopped and apologized, "Sorry, son."

"Here, let me get that for you, Jon, " said another voice.

Jon looked up to see his Godfather, Bruce Wayne, bend and pick up the toy. He gave his Godson the toy. "Here you go, Jon. Who's wining this duel?"

"Thank you, Uncle Bruce!" he smiled a toothy grin and got back to his battle. "Luke is."

"Luke is beating Obi-Wan? That is not possible, is it?"

"Yes, is possible. Luke is the best. Master Yoda was his teacher," he explained.

"Master Yoda trumps everyone in this house, " explained Clark. "Even me."

Bruce took a seat opposite to Clark at the kitchen table and smiled. "I see."

They were at the house in Smallville. It was 6:15 in the evening and the house seemed to be very quiet but for the occasional thumping of Krypto's tail as he dropped at Bruce's feet for a rub.

"I don't hear anything," said Bruce.

"Epione, Hippolyta and Phillipus are upstairs. The bedroom is soundproof, " Clark replied. He nodded down at Jon. "I have to be here. They chased me out."

"It'll be okay, Clark," Bruce reassured.

"I hope so. Her labor seems so long this time." Clark looked a little worried. While the soundproofing could drown out the noise from his little son and Bruce, he could hear his wife's pants and groans of pain.

"Diana is strong as ever. She can handle it, Clark. She kicked Grundy's er...," Bruce corrected himself for Jon's sake ," she put Grundy in his place when she was three months pregnant."

Clark scowled. "Don't remind me." But he confessed very low, "I don't know what I'd do without her, Bruce...I..." Clark put his lips to Jon's sweet smelling curls.

"Hey, hey...none of that. Diana would not have you fretting. You'd better get ready to ask her to marry you again. God knows you suck at it."

Clark forced a smile. It was a running joke now among family and friends. For years he'd been asking Diana to be his wife. Last time he asked was on Jon's third birthday a few months before. It was expected he'd try at the birth of his and Diana's second child.

"You have the ring? asked Bruce.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, of course but it might not be a good time. The Bana have calmed down a bit but Ares attacked the island only recently. Diana's mind is of full with worries for her sisters."

"So you won't ask?"

"Probably not. In any case, I'm getting a tad predictable. A proposal should be surprising and romantic, right?"

"I don't know myself since I never married anyone."

"You and Talia are not trying to work things out?"

"I don't need to marry anyone. Ibn is a grown man, not a kid, and Talia is very involved with her charity work. You, on the other hand, still have babies to worry about. I'm too old and cranky to worry about romance. It's an overrated institution if you ask me."

Clark was about to say something when his sharp ears heard the wail of a baby. His face lit up and he looked up. " _He's_ here."

" _Another_ boy? Oh, the Amazons will be pleased," Bruce said dryly. "Congrats on bringing in another spit-curled demi-god into the world. Here, give Jon to me, I'm sure you'll be wanting to see Diana."

"Who says she's done?"

Bruce frowned. "What?"

* * *

Two hours later Bruce Wayne stood at the foot of the king sized bed in the master bedroom of the farmhouse. He looked at the picture before him and even as cynical as he was, he had to admit it was pleasing to watch. Diana sat in the middle of the bed; in her arms was Jon, who, having not seen his mother for a full couple of days, was now relishing her kisses and cuddles. Hippolyta sat on Diana's left, Epione on her right. Phillipus stood like a sentinel by the door with a serious looking Krypto while Clark stood near the window holding his new twins in his arms, a proud smile plastered all over his face. Yes, Superman and Wonder Woman now had twins. A boy and girl. Bruce had to admit Clark had cultivated a good poker face over the nine months. He'd never suspected Diana carried twins. Three children in less than three and a half years. And from the amorous looks Clark and Diana shot each other occasionally Bruce doubted this would be their last. The twins seemed a drowsy, contented pair. Both were already sleeping having been breast fed by their mother ten minutes ago. They also had been named. Bruce could not believe they decided to name the boy after him. Bruce Prince-Kent. The girl was named Lyta in honor of the Queen.

Bruce folded his arms. "So, Diana, who are you going ambush this time to Godparent these two?"

Diana smiled, "Ambush? Did I ambush you, Bruce?"

"You know you did," he retorted, recalling how she'd shocked even Clark when she asked him to be godfather to their firstborn.

"Wow, I'm flattered I could ambush the great Batman. Well, I was thinking maybe Alan would be little Bruce's?"

She cocked an eye at Clark, who nodded. "Okay by me," he said. Next to Bruce, Alan Scott was their closest friend.

"As for Lyta," Diana paused and turned her eyes to Phillipus. "General, will you?"

Phillipus looked startled. " _Me_?"

"Yes, you."

"I...are you sure...?"

"Phillipus, you mentored me. Why would I have any doubts?"

"I...Princess, I am honored," she bowed, looking surprised and gratified. She sought the Queen's gaze as if asking for permission.

Hippolyta agreed, "A fine choice."

Clark walked over to her and allowed her to take Lyta from his arms. Phillipus' face softened as she looked down upon the child. Jon suddenly shot up right on the bed and asked worriedly, "Phillipus, you will take me riding?" It had suddenly occurred to him the General might renege on her customary horse back riding whenever he visited Themyscira.

Phillipus laughed. "Oh, Jon, yes. I will always take you riding, mikró polemistí mou."

Jon looked relieved and sank back down near his mother. He could not fly like mother or father so thundering down the beach with the General on her steed was a joy of his. He liked the look of his new siblings but he hoped they would not change things too much. He already disliked the fact his mama had not seemed herself for the last week. She'd look tired and uncomfortable. She did seem back to normal now though, smiling and petting him and telling him how much she loved him.

Clark carried baby Bruce to Hippolyta who was signalling to hold her grandson. As he straightened up, Diana asked playfully, "So, Mr Kent, where is that ring of mine?"

Clark quirked his brow and patted his pocket. "Where it always is, Miss Prince."

"Not going to ask me?" she teased.

"Would you say yes?" he wondered.

"I hadn't planned on doing any answering."

Clark gave a resigned shrug. "I thought as much."

Diana looked at Bruce with a knowing eye and she gently picked Jon up in her arms and got out of bed.

Clark frowned, "Should you be getting up so soon?"

She came over to him, dressed in a simple, white, cotton, maternity nightdress, barefooted, with her hair combed in a simple braid. Their eldest crooked in her arm, Diana reached out and took her lover's hand to her heart.

She said sincerely, "I did not plan on _answering_ because I planned on doing the _asking._ Clark Kent, will you marry me today?"

Clark blinked at her and his jaw fell a little. "What?"

Jon said loudly as if to help his mother, "She say, if you will marry me, Papa!"

Everyone laughed. Even Clark grinned ruefully. "Oh, I see. Thank you, son."

Jon beamed, pleased to help. He was not that clued up on what "marry" really meant but he sensed his mother and father wanted to do it very badly.

Diana smiled. "Well?"

Clark began, "Of course, I'll marry you but we can't do it today because..." Well, it was obvious. They had no minister, were both not dressed for a wedding, Diana had only just given birth two hours ago...

Bruce interrupted, "Actually you can." He slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and out came a marriage licence and a certificate to allow him to perform a marriage ceremony for one day. He handed them to his friend. "You have a ring. Diana, I take it you have one too?"

Diana gently put Jon to stand on the bed and she turned to Epione who handed her a gold band

Clark stared dumbfound at the documents and then at his friend. "I thought you said marriage was overrated?"

"It probably is but I can make an exception for you two."

Clark glanced at Hippolyta and Epione who were all smiling like co-conspirators. "You all planned this?"

Hippolyta said, "Diana did. We just helped her."

Clark gazed at the woman he loved. She had, somehow amidst all the drama of twin births, managed to stun him. "So we do this now?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to. I've wanted to for 4 years now!" He pulled her to him and kissed her. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion.

Bruce clapped his hand loudly. "Alright alight, break it up! Let me marry you first at least before you eat each other's tonsils..."

The couple laughed and obediently stood side by side, while their family looked on, and their best friend married them. It was a simple, short ceremony. There was no long flowery speeches or vows. Just a heart felt "I love you" and "I will" from both. They exchanged rings and kissed again.

* * *

An hour later the bedroom was clear of all the visitors. The Amazon ladies had gone to the guest bedrooms, and Bruce himself had been picked up by a chopper to go home to Gotham. Krypto stood guard outside the bedroom door.

On the big bed Clark lay with Diana, Jon cuddled between them. The two babies slumbered together in a large, soundproof crib in the adjoining nursery. The door to the nursery was wide open and at a glance Clark could see his twins. Neither he nor Diana had the heart to take Jon to his bedroom across the hall to sleep in his own bed. Tonight was for family to be together.

Diana had softly been telling Jon a story of her and Clark's early Justice League adventures and the boy was finally drowsing. His long lashes dropped and his soft full lips parted as he fell deeply asleep in a land of red capes, golden lassoes, wicked witches , magical goblins and half-man beasts.

Diana whispered and kissed his head, "Good night, mikrós prínkipas."

Clark regarded the thin streak of gray at the very top of his wife's hairline. With the twins had come several more gray strands. Diana still showed no signs of aging any other way, but Bruce had come up with a theory that with every pregnancy she had it was possible, her life expectancy would be less than what it was before. Diana was not fazed at all. Before she was immortal. Now she was simply long lived. As opposed to forever it could simply be centuries and she saw herself quite lucky to have that. She had made peace with her own mortality years ago. It was quite possible Clark would outlive her. They both had discussed the future already and promised each other than whoever was left back would be there for their children and live life with purpose. There would be no running away and hiding.

He reached out and touched her cheek with pride and tenderness. " Three super babies."

She smiled tiredly. "They don't call me Wonder Woman for nothing. But you played your part too there, Mr Superman."

"I think three is good though for now, don't you?"

"Oh yes, three is very good. Wait, what do you mean _for now_? You want more?" Diana gave him a wary look.

"Well, not if you don't want any but if we had more down the line...I wouldn't mind," he replied, liking the thought of more babies in years to come. Diana was a great mother and he liked to think he was a good father.

"Clark, it's not like we were trying or preventing. It just happens. My body is unpredictable."

"Magic, "he murmured.

"Well, yes. Maybe we need to take some precaution. We could use something. We need a little break before we have any more babies running around. Gods, if and when they start to fly. I hope they don't all start at once."

Clark suddenly looked a little concerned at the thought. "Um, yeah, maybe we should."

Diana yawned wearily. "So tired. The twins are going to get up in a couple of hours for their feeding. I need to sleep. We have two babies and Jon this time around, Clark, and the crying hasn't started yet."

"I know, honey. We'll do it together. Come on, get some shut eye."

She smiled, "Together."

Clark gently eased the sleeping Jon on his massive chest and Diana rolled her head onto his shoulder and cuddled into them. Diana was out like a light in less than a minute. Clark on the other hand laid awake with the biggest grin on his face. His heart was overflowing with love as he basked in the wonder and beauty of the day and the closeness of the four other hearts that his now beat for. Diana, Jon, Bruce and Lyta. His family. His joy. His life. He closed his eyes, eager now more than ever to dream of the future. A future of hope and peace and love.

"Together," he whispered.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **NB.** _In this verse Clark and Diana ( as far as we know had five children, two more girls came alone eventually) I took the liberty of having Diana's second pregnancy as twins because there is nothing to contradict that. And yes, yes, I know The Alien and the Amazon needs updating. I'll get to that soon. :)_


End file.
